<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Endless Dreaming by ah_heck_totori</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22630270">Endless Dreaming</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ah_heck_totori/pseuds/ah_heck_totori'>ah_heck_totori</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Touhou Project</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Touhou Chireiden: Subterranean Animism</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 00:54:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>144</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22630270</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ah_heck_totori/pseuds/ah_heck_totori</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Some thoughts from Koishi. Short, just a lil thing I did one night idk.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Endless Dreaming</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I'm as good as dead, doomed to live like a plastic bag in the wind. That's all well and good though, isn't it? All of the eyes I've stared directly into, seeing the reflection of everything but me. Those countless hours spent trailing behind people I'll never get back. If only I minded. </p><p>It's a whimsical and unforgiving world, each day flys by waiting for no one. I forgot to count how many people felt me as the last weak prescence they felt. Looking into the eyes of death, I always just gently shut them. </p><p>Sato-chan, please hold my hand to remind me that I'm here. I yearn for the ending of this dream, feeling as if the only real thing here is you... And yet even you, my dear sister, sometimes cannot tell I'm beside you. Is it really me who isn't real?</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>